The patient access and administrative core is primarily designed to coordinate all research, educational, and administrative activities within the SPOTRIAS. A second goal of this core is to monitor the evaluation and treatment of acute stroke patients by the Greater Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky Stroke Team at 12 participating regional SPOTRIAS hospitals in Greater Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky. Specific goals include: 1. Direct and coordinate the administrative activities of the SPOTRIAS including preparation of progress of all projects and cores. In addition, core personnel will prepare progress reports and monitor of financial expenditures for the three projects coordinated by UC SPOTRIAS Center and four cores. 2. Coordinate all educational and meeting activities of SPOTRIAS participants including meetings and telephone calls with participants of other SPOTRIAS centers and NINDS. 3. Monitor and record all telephone pages to the Greater Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky Stroke Team throughout the region (approximately 1000 per year) 4. Document and collect clinical information from all patient evaluations by the Stroke Team at all hospitals (approximately 300+ per year) including reasons why patient was not treated with t-PA or as part of protocol as well as their all relevant data for the shared SPOTRIAS clinical database. 5. Document all patients treated with standard intravenous t-PA or as part of acute treatment protocols (110-130 per year) as well as their all relevant data for the shared SPOTRIAS clinical database. 6. Enroll approximately 150 fully evaluable subjects into the shared SPOTRIAS database per year. 7. Coordinate all activities regarding IRBs at 12 hospitals as they related to SPOTRIAS projects (except for Projects 1 and 2 which will be handled by respective Project Coordinator for each Project). 8. Insure the abstraction of all clinical data, informed consents of those subjects who agree to participate in the shared patient and blood sample/tissue databases. 9. Provide the administrative support for the Training Program detailed in separate section.